Realidad Alterada
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Jamás hubiese pensado que los deseos podían hacerse realidad. Una cólera y un deseo producen un cambio drástico en la vida de Astrid Hofferson y ahora ¿Como arreglarlo? AstridxHiccup
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello!

Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de "How to train a Dragon" no me pertenecen. La historia tiene algunos cambios respecto al "linaje" de los personajes, pero conservan su personalidad y viven en Berk.

 **Capitulo 1: Deseo hecho jamas deshecho**

-¡Genial! ¡Estamos, como siempre, atrasados!- le grite a Patapez cruzando los brazos, siempre ocurría lo mismo, las últimas tres semanas habían sido sencillamente horribles, indeseables, extremadamente caóticas. Los dragones fueron, son y serán el tema central de caos en Berk, quizás lo serán para siempre. ¡Pero cuando hablamos de mi tema central de caos; estamos hablando de un enano, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes que no sabe hacer nada bien! ¡Hiccup III Horrendo Abadejo! ¡El hijo del jefe, el heredero al trono, el pescado parlanchín, bueno para nada, inútil de Hipo! ¡Todo lo hace mal ese vikingo!

-Tranquila, Astrid. Seguro le tomo tarde, o tuvo un accidente.- intentó de tranquilizarme Patapez.

-Es la sexta vez esta semana que llega tarde..- dije y me girsusurrécuchar pasos que parecían venir del bosque.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento, me atrase! Sé que Bocón dijo que si no llegábamos a las doce al entrenamiento no podríamos graduarnos de vikingos pero…- comenzó a excusarse el hijo del jefe tan pronto llego a donde estábamos.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¡El entrenamiento termino, Hiccup! No pudimos participar del entrenamiento, porque el tercer miembro de nuestro patético grupo no estaba.- le dije aún más enojada que antes.

¡El no merece estar en este entrenamiento! ¡El solo debería estar en la herrería ayudando a Bocón! ¡O encerrado en un cuarto donde simplemente no estorbe! ¡Argh! ¿Por qué no puede hacer nada bien?

-Lo siento, Astrid, no se repetirá.- me dijo bajando la mirada.

Bueno, quizás, quizás soy algo dura con el…incluso me ha hecho sentir como la peor vikinga al poner esa expresión de vikingo herido. ¡Pero no! ¡No conseguirá que deje de estar enojada! ¡O por lo menos no conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión, bueno…quizás…

-¡Astrid! ¿Llego tu mano derecha? ¡Bocón dijo que si vuelven a llegar incompletos los reprobará a todos!- se burlo Patán, consiguió que mi coraje aumentara aún más que al inicio.

-¡Si vuelves a perderte, Hipo…considérate vikingo muerto.- lo amenace con mi hacha antes de entrar al bosque.

¡Ser una vikinga oficialmente es todo lo que deseo en mi vida! ¡Cuando Bocón nos dijo que comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento fui la primera en llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, pero no contaba con que nos asignarían en grupos de tres! Y por desgracia Abadejo, por cosas del azar, le toco ser parte de mi grupo. Es obvió que la vergüenza andante de Berk solo está en el entrenamiento porque su padre es Estoico el Vasto, jefe de los berkianos, sino fuese por su linaje jamás hubiese entrado en el entrenamiento.

-¡Desearía que Hipo no fuese un berkiano! ¡No fuese de mi equipo! ¡No fuese nuestra vergüenza!- grite mientras caminaba en el bosque y arrojando mi hacha hacía los arboles.

-¿Lo deseas en realidad? – cuestionó una voz

-¿Qué?- pregunte girándome en todas direcciones.

-Un deseo por día, un deseo concedo, si en realidad lo deseas solo tienes que pedirlo.- dijo la voz nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- cuestioné sacando mi hacha del tronco.

-¿Lo deseas o no?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí, lo deseo.- susurré rendida, quizás era producto de mi subconsciente, realmente estoy algo agotada; entre el entrenamiento, los deberes de la casa, las noches en vela evaluando extraños pensamientos que pasan por mi mente en mis apenas 18 años.

-Un deseo por día, un deseo concedo, no hay devoluciones.

Tras esas palabras me sentí inmersa en una niebla profunda, de momento me sentí mareada y luego todo oscureció…me desvanecí. Poco a poco fui recobrando la consciencia, abrí los ojos encontrándome en una habitación que no conocía, era amplia, bonita, incluso tenía un peculiar arroma que me agradaba. ¡Auch! Susurre poniéndome en pie y tocando mi cabeza, me latía horriblemente.

-¡Astrid! ¡Baja a comer!- escuche la voz de mi madre, me acomode el cabello y salí rápidamente del cuarto me encontré con unas escaleras inmensas, definitivamente no estoy en casa. Me tomo algunos minutos llegar hasta donde mi madre estaba, parecía un comedor, pero no era como nuestro comedor, era otro, mas grande.

-Hola mama. ¿Remodelaciones?- pregunte rascándome la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Cómo remodelaron la casa tan rápido? ¿Cuándo paso?

-¡Que graciosa, Astrid! Siéntate a comer.- me dijo colocando un plato delante de mí.

-¿No esperamos a mi padre? – pregunte confundida, no solemos comer sin él; dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Te levantaste chistosa hoy Hofferson.- me dijo mi madre riendo y sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundida.

-Tu padre está resolviendo asuntos del pueblo, querida, como todos los días.

-¿Asuntos del pueblo? ¿Todos los días?

-Se que has estado muy presionada desde que te haces cargo del escuadrón apaga fuego, pero nunca olvides que eres la princesa de Berk querida, y que tu padre, como Rey, tiene sus compromisos. No sé donde tienes la cabeza últimamente, querida…espero que no estés enamorada de ningún vikingo.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de seguir comiendo.

¡Espera! De momento me sentí petrificada, asfixiada, intoxicada, sentía que se me acababa el aire, que me ahogaba, que me moría (aunque no se cómo se siente morir ahora que lo pienso). ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y Estoico? ¿Hipo?

-Espero que el tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Claro! Espero que Patán Mocoso no haya conseguido al fin ganar tu corazón.- me dijo tomando su zumo.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- no sé donde estoy, pero ni en este mundo, ni en otro, ni en el mío propio le haría caso a Patán Mocoso, primero muerta.

-¡Tranquila, está bien!- me dijo mi madre riendo.

-Voy…a salir un momento.- le dije levantándome.

-Claro, no olvides la reunión de hoy en la noche, los Desquiciados llegan, como buenos anfitriones tenemos que proporcionarles la mejor bienvenida.- me dijo mi madre levantándose a limpiar los platos.

-¿Los Desquiciados? – pregunte confundida.

-Si querida, ya te lo habíamos informado, avísale a tus amigos que no lleguen tarde.- me dijo mi madre y siguió limpiando.

Definitivamente…infartare. A todo esto… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Tengo que encontrar a esa voz loca! Con ese pensamiento, salí corriendo hacia el bosque donde hace algunos ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Había escuchado aquella extraña voz.

-¿Donde estas? ¡No te escondas! ¡Tengo un nuevo deseo!- grite mientras caminaba por el bosque. Los espesos arboles desprendían su arroma de siempre, y la arena estaba húmeda lo que quiere decir que había estado cayendo una lluvia hace no mucho tiempo.

-Vamos voz extraña, necesito que aparezcas.- grite a pulmón abierto sin detener mis pasos.

-¡Deseo, deseo! ¡Hoy tengo un deseo! – insistí algo enfadada.

-¡Quiero deshacer mi deseo!- grite arrojando mi hacha hacía un árbol.

-Los deseos hechos no son deshechos.- volví a escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué? Pero no hablaba enserio, no deseo que Hipo y Estoico desaparezcan. ¡Jamás dije eso!

-Este fue tu deseo: Que Hiccup Hadock Abadejo III no sea un berkiano. La única manera de hacerlo realidad es enviándolo a él y a todas sus generaciones lejos de Berk.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero no! ¡Yo no hablaba enserio! ¡Estaba enfadada! ¡Acababa de molestarme con el tonto de Hipo! ¡No quiero vivir un mundo sin que Hipo este ahí estorbando! ¡No quiero ser princesa de Berk! ¡Eso no era parte de mi deseo!

-Deseo hecho jamás deshecho.

-¡Deja de repetir eso!- grite volviendo a arrojar mi hacha a otro árbol.

-Si es todo lo que…

-¡Espera! ¿No hay forma de deshacerlo?

-Deseo hecho jamás deshecho…pero…recuerda una cosa jovencita…no importa donde estés…sigues siendo lo que eres...que cambies de lugar…no quiere decir que cambies de historia.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Gracias por pedir un deseo. Un deseo por día, un deseo concedo.

-¡Espera! ¿Sigues ahí?

Nada. Volví a estar sola en el bosque. No es como si antes no lo hubiese estado, pero ahora lo estoy aun más que antes. Hice mi camino hacia el pueblo de Berk rápidamente, me sentía miserable, me sentía la peor vikinga del mundo. ¡Como fui capaz de desear algo tan absurdo! En realidad, jamás pensé que se hiciera realidad. ¡Vamos siempre pensé que era un juego de mi mente! ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? Yo solo quiero ser la mejor vikinga de Berk. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Salí del bosque algo enfadada, conmigo, con la voz, con todo y con nada al mismo tiempo. Mi cólera no me había traído a buen sitio, así que no quiero estar enojada, solo quiero despertar y que todo esto sea un sueño. Deje salir un largo suspiro mientras hacia mi camino hacia el pueblo, todo estaba exactamente igual que antes. Casas nuevas…en un pueblo viejo…no había nada distinto aparentemente.

-¡Astrid! Te estábamos buscando.- dijo Patapez llegando a mi altura.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Dijiste que nos reuniríamos a entrenar con los dragones de Bocón hoy.- me dijo Patán.

-¡Sí! Estamos listos para golpear algunos dragones.- dijo Brutacio riendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Lo había olvidado!- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana, hoy…deberías ir a arreglarte para nuestra velada.- me dijo Patán pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Ni lo pienses.- dije sujetándole la mano e inmovilizándolo.

-¡Auch! Pensé que…serias mi pareja…habían dicho que la hija del jefe debía tener pareja para la fiesta, recibiendo de esta noche.

-Si necesitase una pareja, cosa que no creó cierta, te aseguro…que no serias tu Mocoso.- le dije soltándolo.

-Pero Patán tiene razón Hofferson, deberías estar arreglándote, hoy no es cualquier día. Los Desquiciados llevan años sin venir a Berk. ¡Y vienen a reafirmar tratados de paz!- celebro Patapez.

-Que emocionante.- susurre aburrida. ¡Este mundo no sería igual sin los Abadejo! Es como si faltase algo, como…si me faltase algo…diría que…tengo lo que cualquier vikinga desearía… ¡Por Merlín, jamás pensé que sería la princesa de Berk!

-Anunciaron que vendrán los hijos de los dos jefes desquiciados.- dijo Brutilda acomodándose la enorme trenza.

-¿Y eso que tiene de emocionante? ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡No hacen falta esos dos bobos!- se quejo Patán levantando los hombros y sacando pecho.

-Dicen que Dagur es el vikingo mas valeroso que una vikinga haya visto.- dijo Brutilda con aires soñadores; rodé los ojos algo exasperada. ¡Genial! ¡Esto cada vez se hace más interesante!

-¡También dicen que es…un demente, loco, sádico, obsesionado con pulverizar a los dragones!- dijo Brutacio cogiendo a Brutilda del cuello para hacer su demostración y ganándose golpes de parte de la vikinga.

-Ese Dagur, me da miedo.- susurro Patapez temblando. Vikingo cobarde, no importa cuántos cambios ocurran, el siempre será un cobarde. Espera…eso es lo que quiso decir la voz…somos lo que somos…entonces…quiere decir que…Hipo sigue siendo el mismo pescado parlanchín…pero… ¿Dónde estarán él y Estoico?

…..

Continuara

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ira tomando forma mas adelante! ¿Algún comentario? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Dónde creéis que este Hipo? ¿Qué opináis de Astrid? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con la llegada de los Desquiciados? ¿Y Chimuelo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como están?

Me pareció algo corto el primer capitulo, algo así como un prologo, así que decidí subir este capítulo ya que no tengo muy claro cuando pueda volver a actualizar,,,, besos..

Capitulo 2: Desquiciado I

P.O.V Astrid

Me senté frente a la zona de embarcación a observar como el sol comenzaba a inclinarse hasta ser un punto casi invisible. El cielo paso desde tonos naranjas dio paso a ese tono rojizo intenso que poco a poco siguió desapareciendo. Mientras el sol hacia su majestuosa salida, un barco se alzo a lo lejos, era diminuto a causa de la notable lejanía. Me puse en pie enfocando mejor el objeto de mi atención hasta que la realidad me golpeo la nuca.

-No deberías estar cambiada, pequeña.- me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la nuca para llamar mi atención.

-¿Cambiarme?- pregunte saliendo de mi pequeño viaje mental.

-Sí, no piensas recibir a los desquiciados con esas fachas.- me dijo acomodando su chaleco.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que fachas?- le dije colocando mis manos sobre mi cintura.

-Se que para ti no son fachas pero, eres la hija del rey…no una vikinga mas.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Si, por supuesto.- dije bajando el rostro, esto de "una nueva vida" aun es confuso, todavía creo que puedo despertar en mi cama gritando y descubrir que solo fue una pesadilla.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte, te veré en casa con los invitados.- me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro, gire sobre mis pies e hice mi camino hacia mi casa…o debo decir la casa de Hipo…como sea, eso da igual ahora. Acelere mi paso al escuchar el ruido que producían los vikingos al saludar con gritos a los invitados que cada minuto estaban más cerca.

-¿Aun sin cambiar, pequeña flor? Estamos a tiempo para huir de tu destino…juntos.- me dijo Patán alcanzándome, me detuve inconscientemente al procesar sus palabras.

-¿Huir…de mi destino? ¿De qué hablas?

-De tu boda, Astrid. Con el desquiciado ese. Sé que es cuestión de acuerdo y honor pero…

-¿Cómo? ¿Boda? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte sujetándole del brazo derecho.

-¡Tranquila! Es lo que escuche decir…no me hagas caso.- dijo asustado.

-¿Qué exactamente escuchaste?

-Escuche a Bocón decir que quizás uno de los príncipes de los desquiciados podría unirse en matrimonio contigo para crear una alianza inquebrantable.- me dijo Patán y solté su brazo, Mocoso simplemente comenzó a acariciarse la mano algo adolorido.

-Tengo que cambiarme.- susurre y seguí mi camino con más prisa que en un inicio, el camino se me hizo rápido, al llegar solo escuche el silencio merodeando cada rincón de la casa, me atreví a pasar por el gran salón antes de llegar a casa y vi a mi madre terminando los preparativos del gran recibimiento junto a algunas vikingas.

-Debe ser un error.- susurre abriendo el armario. Había ropa que podriase considerar "elegante", había ropa mas "vikingesca" y algunas chaquetas de piel. Suspire con pesadez pensando en lo que Patán me había dicho. ¿Una boda? Solo tengo diez y ocho años, jamás he pensado en casarme, y mucho menos con un desquiciado desconocido. Siempre pensé que moriría matando dragones, defendiendo el honor de Berk…y ahora… ¡Es todo culpa de ese deseo que nunca debió salir de mis labios!

-¡Argh!- grite algo enojada golpeando el armario. Luego de algunos minutos de enojo, frustración, deseos de salir corriendo y abandonar Berk me decidí por tomar cualquier cosa del armario y vestirme. Deje caer aquel bonito y sencillo traje azul sobre mi cuerpo y me amare el cinto blanco en la cintura antes de dejar caer sobre mis hombros el chaleco de piel que me protegería del frio.

-¡Astrid! ¡Pequeña, avanza! ¡Los vikingos ya están por llegar al gran salón!- escuche gritar a mi madre desde abajo, lance otro suspiro y me lance a la cama. ¡No quiero salir de este cuarto! ¡Quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidar que mi vida es un fiasco!

-¡Ya voy!- grite rendida, me puse en pie, acomode el traje, acomode mi trenza y con paso preciso salí de mi cuarto. Comencé a bajar las escaleras y vi a mi madre esperándome junto a mi padre, el me miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Estaban vestidos con sus mejores atuendos, de eso no cabe duda. Mi madre había dejado su largo cabello rubio caer sobre sus hombros y mi padre…bueno…como describir al hombre más vikingo y honesto de todo Berk.

Al verlos allí, al pie de aquella escalera, esperando pacientemente por mí sentí que íbamos hacia el gran salón a festejar, como cada año, el cumpleaños del gran Estoico el Vasto. Era aquella la única ocasión en la cual mi padre sacaba su chaleco de piel de oso y lo dejaba sobre sus hombros y mi madre soltaba sus dos trenzas eternas, dejando que su rubio cabello callera hasta mas debajo de la cintura. Qué triste es saber que nunca más iremos a festejar el cumpleaños del gran Estoico el Vasto.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo mi padre sujetando mi mano.

-Mi niña ya es una mujer.- dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla derecha.

-No sean tan melosos.- dije sonrojándome.

-Cuando llegue el día…serás la reina más hermosa, pequeña.- me dijo mi padre y pude ver como se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo al mirarme.

-No se acostumbren a verme así, será solo por hoy…no tenia alternativa.- dije terminando de bajar el ultimo escalón y acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja.

-Los desquiciados están con Bocón de camino al gran salón. Los jefes no han podido venir pero han mandado a los príncipes en su representación. Vamos…debemos estar allí antes que ellos.- dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta.

Salimos rápidamente hacia el gran salón, no quedaba muy lejos de casa así que en pocos minutos estuvimos allí. Todo el pueblo estaba esperando, en una mesa vi a mis amigos, pero no me atreví a ir hacia ellos hasta que los desquiciados hubiesen llegado y mi padre dejase de estar tan tenso.

-¡Sr. Hofferson!- saludo un joven de cabello rojizo y mirada...bueno…mirada…alocada que abrió de golpe la puerta y entro extendiendo los brazos dramáticamente.

-¡Dagur el desquiciado! ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí con nosotros! ¡Bienvenido!- dijo mi padre y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

Dagur entro seguido de muchos hombres vestidos con un uniforme idéntico. Volví mi mirada al pelirrojo y este me miro fijamente, baje la vista ante la mirada tan… ¿Siniestra? Que me dedico aquel extraño muchacho. El ejército era grande, y al parecer todos habían venido con la intención de quedarse a festejar y a disfrutar del banquete porque seguían entrando.

-Es un placer estar aquí. Nuestros reyes mandan sus disculpas por no haber venido; yo seré la voz de ellos por estos días.- sentencio Dagur llegando hasta nosotros y tendiéndole la mano a mi padre. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi fijamente y mi padre lo noto porque no tardo en presentarme con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ella es mi hija, Dagur, la princesa Astrid Hofferson.- me presento mi padre.

-Es un placer, un bonito placer.- me saludo Dagur tomando mi mano para depositar un casto beso, después de haberme evaluado con aquellos ojos que asustarían aun al más valiente de los vikingos.

-¿Y el muchacho que venía contigo? ¿Para donde ha ido?- pregunto mi padre buscando a alguien entre los soldados.

-¡Oh, mi primo! A él…no le gustan las fiestas, así que se ha quedado en la casa que usted gentilmente nos ha concebido.- explico Dagur

-Entonces…siendo así…disfruten la comida, la fiesta…todo es en vuestro honor…mañana hablaremos sobre lo que nos compete.- le dijo mi padre y comenzaron todos a cantar y a contar chistes. Mi padre siguió hablando con Dagur, mi madre se fue a sentar con unas vikingas junto a la mesa donde estaban los vikingos más jóvenes y yo me fui a sentar junto a mis amigos.

-Te ves hermosa, Astrid.- fue lo primero que escuche al llegar a la mesa, si, Patán no tiene nada mejor que hacer que decir boberías.

-Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso.- le dije torciéndole el brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquila, tranquila, yo…voy a ver a algunas vikingas de por allá…que si aprecian al precioso e inmejorable…Patán Mocoso.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido antes de ir a acercarse a unas muchachas.

-¡Es hermoso! El es hermoso.- sentencio Brutilda entre suspiros sin dejar de mirar a Dagur.

-Es el tipo más feo que he visto, tonta.- le dijo Brutacio dándole un codazo e iniciando una pelea que no acabaría hasta que uno de los dos cediera la razón al otro.

-¿A ti que te ha parecido, Astrid?- me pregunto Patapez comiéndose un enorme pedazo de pollo.

-No lo sé, parece un… ¿Desquiciado?, se que son desquiciados pero el…da honor a su nombre.- comente sentándome junto a Patapez.

-Al parecer a tu padre le agrada, comparten ese odio desmedido hacia los dragones, ya sabes…

-Todos compartimos ese odio…pero no rayando en la locura- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, eso es cierto. – comento Patapez.

La fiesta transcurría de una manera amena, relajada, tranquila, de momento todos reían, bromeaban, charlaban tranquilamente y en otros el silencio se apoderaba de cada esquina y parecían estar contando secretos que no podían ser oídos. Todo transcurrió en uno de esos momentos de risas y alborotos. La enorme puerta del gran salón se abrió de golpe y Bocón entro gritan y algo asfixiado.

-¡Dragones! ¡Nos atacan!- grito Bocón llegando hasta mi padre.

-¡Vikingos a sus puestos!- sentencio mi padre.

-¡Desquiciados…a acabar con esas pestes!- le escuche gritar a Dagur y todos tomaron sus armas.

-Vengan chicos, abra que apagar mucho fuego hoy. – sentencie mientras salíamos del gran salón siguiendo a los vikingos que corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus armas.

El pueblo era un caos, los dragones comenzaban a encender las casas y a derribar todo lo que se encontraba en el camino. Los chicos y yo nos encargamos de apagar el fuego lo más rápido posible, mientras tanto los vikingos intentaban derribar a los enormes dragones. En aquella noche pude ver a dos Gronkles, una pesadilla monstruosa y dos Mortíferos Nadder…por lo menos el peor de ellos no había hecho acto de presencia.

-¡Papa cuidado!- grite viendo a un dragón detrás del, lance mi hacha hacia ellos golpeando certeramente al Gronkle y arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Buen tiro, Hofferson!- me dijo mi padre riendo, le lance una guiñada antes de seguir mi trabajo.

Entonces lo vi, volando entre las espesas nubes, casi invisible al ojo humano estaba el engendro del trueno y la muerte misma. Pasaba inadvertido, esperando el momento preciso para atarnos y despedazar nuestro hogar; pero no le daría la oportunidad. ¡Hoy no haría su entrada triunfal! Deje las cubetas de un lado y le arrebate a Bocón una lanzadora de las manos, corrí hasta ubicarme en un lugar estratégico donde podía ver claramente al furia nocturna.

Lo vi elevar su vuelo, venia en picada directamente hacia nosotros. 2…1…arroje la lanzadora y logre darle, no llego a lanzar su plasma, pero lo vi intentar alejarse hacia el bosque…por un momento me pareció haberlo visto caer entre el lago y las montañas. Tengo una mente privilegiada, tantos años recorriendo esos bosques debían dar su fruto.

-¡Genial!- grite al ser consciente de este logro que acababa de alcanzar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dagur?- le escuche preguntar a mi padre cuando baje hacia el pueblo nuevamente ya que había subido a un área bastante alta para poder hacer mejor mi lanzamiento.

-¡No lo encuentro! ¡El tonto de mi primo ha desaparecido!- se quejaba Dagur arrancándose los cabellos dramáticamente.

-¿Desaparecido? No pudo ir muy lejos.- le dijo mi padre tranquilizándolo.

-No lo conoces, Sr. Hofferson, ese renacuajo podría estar en cualquier parte.- dijo Dagur sacando su espada.

-Lo buscaremos, padre, pero…acabo de derribar a un furia nocturna, está entre las montañas.- dije acercándome a mi padre aun con la emoción rayando en mi tono de voz.

-¿Un furia nocturna? ¡Esa es mi hija! ¡Vamos vikingos!- sentencio mi padre dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho.

-Desquiciados, quédense aquí, solo yo iré con los berkianos. Busquen al tonto de mi primo.- sentencio Dagur y lo escuche seguirnos.

El camino por el bosque era algo peligroso a esas horas de la noche y había que estar muy alerta para no caer en alguna de las trampas que nosotros mismo colocábamos para los dragones. Yo iba adelante junto a mi padre cargando mi hacha, el camino se hizo más estrecho a medida que caminábamos hacia el acantilado; comencé a separar las espesas hojas pero…

-¡Escuincle!- grito Dagur y corrió a abrazar al castaño que nos estaba dando la espalda a todos.

-¿Y el dragón?- me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta, algo sorprendida de que no estuviese allí, estoy casi segura de haberlo visto caer en esta dirección.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¡Tu padre me mata si te pierdes!- le dijo Dagur al castaño de espaldas a nosotros, mientras le golpeaba el hombro. Dagur fue el primero en girarse dejando salir aquella sonrisa extraña que ponía los pelos de punta…seguido del escuálido castaño…de verdes ojos.

-El es mi primo…

Continuara….

"Se separaron. Ella tomo el camino de la izquierda. Él, el de la derecha. Pero olvidaron algo. El mundo, es redondo."

...

¿Quien será el primo de Dagur? ¿Teneis alguna idea? ¿Que piensan de la boda? ¿Estara Dagur interesado en la princesa de Berk? ¿Quien quiere que aparezca Estoico e Hipo? XD

Gaby: jajaja me alegro que te haya agradado la historia,,, ¡Aparecio Chimuelo! No podía escribir una historia sin el xD

Mariano: ¡Hola! Ya que el capítulo que subí fue algo corto subí este rápido pero no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido xD jajaja todo depende de mis profes xD Bye,,,

Night Dragón: jajaja todo se ira descubriendo poco a poco, o quizás no tan poco a poco pero ahí iremos. Ya tienen que tener una idea de por donde corre la historia xD

Nos leemos...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Mariano: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Aquí está el tercer cap, espero te agrade. Besos.

Ryuzaky: ¡Qué bueno que te guste! :D jejeje es una idea que nació de la nada,,, espero que te guste mientras avanza…XOXO

Capitulo 3

P.O.V Hiccup

Ser un Desquiciado es la segunda cosa más horrible que podría sucederle a un joven con mis cualidades. Débil, ingenioso, cuerdo, nada descabellado ni desquiciado. Y peor aún, cuando eres el hijo del segundo jefe de los desquiciados. Aun más catastrófico, cuando tu primo es el honor de los desquiciados y tu eres la mayor deshonra del mundo.

La segunda cosa peor: que te presenten a la chica más hermosa que has visto en toda tu existencia y te quedes congelado con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Justo como me está pasando en este preciso instante. ¡En este momento desearía no haber salido de aquella habitación de la cual Dagur me dijo que no saliera ni por equivocación! Allí estaba, de hermosas orbes azules, cabello rubio y un sucio traje azul que en algún momento debió haber estado reluciente. ¡Wow! No hay palabras para describir su rostro, me miraba sorprendida, con los ojos a medio salir y la boca entre abierta por alguna aparente sorpresa.

-El es mi primo...Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.- me presento Dagur empujándome hacia los desconocidos.

-¡El hijo del gran Estoico! ¡Es un gusto muchacho! ¡Te vi cuando eras un enano de este tamaño! - me saludo el enorme hombre de cabello rubio, al cual reconocí como el Sr. Hofferson, dándome un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo y logrando hacerme tambalear.

-Es...un gusto...- susurré nervioso.

-Ella es mi hija, la princesa Astrid.- presento el hombre a la hermosa joven de cabello rubio.

-Ho...Hola...Hola.- tartamudee sin atreverme a acercarme o levantar la mirada hacia ella, sentí que me ardían las mejillas ante su mirada azul que me escrutaba de hito en hito.

-Estamos buscando un dragón que derivamos... ¿No lo viste?- me pregunto Dagur apretándome de los hombros.

-¿Dragón? Yo...yo...no...no he visto nada.- dije temblando de pies a cabeza. Baje la cabeza para esconder mi rostro de las miradas acosadoras.

-Ya está haciéndose muy de noche, volveremos mañana a revisar. Quizás la luz del día nos ilumina y podemos encontrar a esa peste.- sentencio el Sr. Hofferson

-Adelántate, yo los alcanzo.- le dije a Dagur mientras los demás se alejaban.

-No tardes, podrías romperte.- se burlo Dagur empujándome antes de apresurarse a alcanzar a la rubia, le vi decirle algo antes de girarme hacia la laguna. Yo podría tener un cinco porciento de probabilidad con la princesa Hofferson si mi primo Dagur no existiera; está claro que el plan de nuestros padres es que Dagur se case con ella y así fusionar ambos reinos. Yo estoy descartado desde el momento en que nací, es obvio que ninguna vikinga movería sus ojos desde un fuerte y valiente Dagur a un débil y cobarde Hipo.

-Si me descubre...me matan.- susurré corriendo hacia un pequeño hueco detrás de una enorme roca donde había escondido a la pobre criatura que aquellos locos habían derribado. Si, se que hablo como un...troglodita...pero ya os he dicho que no soy un desquiciado trivial. Desde pequeño, siempre he pensado que los dragones no son tan malos como los vikingos nos han hecho creer a lo largo de la historia; llevo años estudiándolos (solo ocho años en realidad), tengo muchas teorías sobre el porqué nos atacan y porque queman las aldeas; algunas las he probado y otras están en proceso de ser evidenciadas. Solo necesitaba tener la oportunidad de acercarme a un dragón para comprobar cuan ciertas son mis teorías.

-Chico, tranquilo, estarás bien.- susurre sentándome en la entrada de la cueva, dejando un espacio prudente entre el enorme dragón negro de ojos verdes y yo.

El dragón giro el rostro y me dedico una mirada triste antes de dejar caer el rostro. No me acerque más para evitar que se enojara nuevamente; ya que cuando lo encontré casi me arranca la mano, pero era un tanto evidente que estaba nervioso y por ese motivo me había atacado. Estuve sentado algunos segundos junto a la hermosa bestia que tanto odiaba mi primo Dagur, mi padre y mi tío, luego me levante y me comencé a alejar.

-Auch- me queje al resbalar con las espesas y húmedas ramas camino al pueblo berkiano. El desconocimiento sobre este bosque me estaba trayendo bastantes problemas. Ya tengo tres golpes en las rodillas y dos raspones en la barbilla. Ha sido una ruta dura y a cada paso la ruta se me hacia mas húmeda y más oscura. Definitivamente Berk era demasiado…extraño…no podría acostumbrarme a este lugar.

No sé como logre llegar al dragón entre toda esta frondosidad, teniendo solo de referencia lo que había visto desde la ventana de la casa donde Dagur me dejo encerrado. Yo estaba sentado al borde de la ventana viendo el desastre que ocurría afuera, pensé en salir a ofrecer mi increíble ayuda, pero recordé que los desquiciados siempre dicen que en lugar de ayudar siempre termino empeorando las situaciones así que decidí quedarme allí como simple observador. Desde allí, vi cuando derribaron al furia Nocturna, me las arregle para seguir su rastro hasta la laguna.

Lo más complicado fue lograr salir de aquella casa en medio del caos que había afuera, incluso un vikingo con la pata de madera me golpe en la espalda con un enorme tronco mientras lo lanzaba hacia un dragón. Logre llegar al bosque en medio del fuego, los gritos valeros y los rugidos que podrían sonar espeluznante a los oídos de cualquier vikingo común. Cuando lo encontré, estaba tirado cerca de un árbol todo apretujado y lastimado. Corrí a cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero me asuste cuando término de romperlas. De momento, me lanzo un rugido que me paralizo e incluso hizo un amago de morderme pero luego se tranquilizo.

-¡Genial!- grite tropezando nuevamente con una enorme rama y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Oye, pescado, tu primo esta como loco diciendo que te perdiste.- escuche una voz burlona, seguida de unos pasos precisos, me levante rápido del suelo y sacudí la arena húmeda que se había adherido a la ropa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- pregunte mientras terminaba de sacarme la arena de encima.

-Que tardas mucho, ya me imagino el motivo.- dijo la rubia sujetando entre sus manos su hacha afilada.

-¿Qué? No, no hay motivo.- dije nervioso, pensé que me había descubierto, quizás vio a mi amigo, o escucho cuando corrí hacia donde él estaba. Si es así, buscara a los otros y terminaran de matar al pobre dragón indefenso.

-Vas tropezando con todas las ramas, es obvio que por eso has tardado tanto.- se burlo deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia. Me miraba fija e intensamente, los nervios se me reflejaron en las mejillas, pero no baje el rostro para que no fuese tan evidente lo nervioso que me ponía la cercanía de la rubia berkiana.

-Yo…yo…- dije rascándome la nuca.

-Avanza, esperan por ti.- me dijo antes de girar sobre sus pies de vuelta a Berk, la seguí de cerca mientras caminaba y decidí sacar valor del fondo de mi pecho y alcanzarla. Comencé a caminar a su lado y pude percatarme del agarre firme e incluso algo tembloroso que ejercía sobre su afilada y bien fabricada hacha. Caminaba al son de un cuatro por cuatro bastante constante e incluso de momento parecía seguir un ritmo interno establecido por su subconsciente. Lleve mis ojos hacia el traje sucio y note que incluso se había rasgado al final del bordado, era realmente una lástima.

-No piensas dejar de mirarme.- su voz melódica pero dura me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No…no te…

-¿No me mirabas?- cuestiono deteniendo el paso y levantando una de sus cejas.

-Yo…solo miraba el traje.

-¿El traje? ¿Estás acaso más desquiciado que tu primo?- cuestiono la rubia reanudando la marcha.

-No…claro que no…es que…es una tela de muy buena calidad y la has roto.- dije sin pensar realmente lo que estaba saliendo de mis labios.

-No me gustaba de todos modos.- me dijo mientras llegábamos al pueblo y se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importase en lo más mínimo su atuendo. Mientras hablaba me quede viendo su rostro, tenía dos cortaduras en la mejilla, poco profundas en realidad y una quemadura en la barbilla y de solo verla podrías decir que acaba de estar peleando pero seguía luciendo hermosa.

-Ahí estas, tu nana te buscaba.- me dijo Dagur tan pronto llegamos a donde él estaba.

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo Heather al verme, no es mi nana, es la hermana menor de Dagur y mi mejor amiga; solo que me sobre protege un poco; quizás porque sabe que no soy como los demás desquiciados que pueden defenderse por sí solos sin ninguna dificultad.

-Siento no decirte que saldría de la cabaña.- le dije acercándome hasta donde estaba.

-Me quedo dormida dos segundos y regresas con golpes en el rostro.- me dijo Heather observando las cortaduras poco importantes que me había echo mientras tropezaba en el bosque con esas patéticas ramas.

-Solo me caí algunas veces.- dije restándole importancia.

-Ya que apareció el joven Abadejo, nosotros los dejamos descansar, nos reuniremos mañana Dagur.- le dijo el Sr. Hofferson dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Claro que si, Hofferson. - le dijo mi primo con esa mirada que siempre lanza cuando esta planeando algo loco, descabellado y poco cuerdo.

-Ven un momento, Dagur.- le dijo Heather y se lo llevo unos metros lejos de nosotros.

-Pescado, no vuelvas a desaparecer.- me dijo Astrid y me golpeo el hombro, pero no suave, el golpe fue solido e incluso lo consideraría doloroso. Me sujete el área herida y mordí mis labios evitando que se percatara algún sonido que evidenciara que realmente me había dolido el golpe proporcionado. La vi reírse, creo que la palabra correcta seria burlarse, antes de irse tras su padre. Me rasque la cabeza, ella…me tenía más confianza de la que yo mismo le tenía a Dagur. Es como si, me conociera de otro sitio, como completamente descabellada claro está. Además ¿Pescado? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese?

-Esperamos adentro.- me grito Dagur antes de proseguir en su conversación con Heather.

Entre a la cabaña y subí corriendo hasta el cuarto que me habían asignado, me deje caer sobre la cama cual largo. Tan pronto cerré los ojos el rostro de la castaña paso por mi mente, si…definitivamente me gusta…aunque…sea imposible que llegue a existir algo entre ambos ya que probablemente en este preciso momento su padre está planeando casarla con el desquiciado de mi primo. ¿Qué tengo yo mal? ¡Dagur está loco, no sabría como tratar a una princesa como Astrid, aunque no tengo claro como es ella!

¿Quién le dice eso a mi padre? ¿O a mi tío? ¡Definitivamente nadie, nadie en lo absoluto! Abrí los ojos y tras un suspiro sonoro volví a cerrarlos y me deje ganar por el cansancio. El viaje hacia Berk había durado algunos días, realmente era reconfortante dormir en una cama. Pronto el sueño vino hacia mí con fuerza, caí en el plácido mundo del subconsciente. Allí se apareció aquella diosa de ojos azules y cabello rubio a interrumpir mi descanso trivial y a alborotar el subconsciente de este desdichado.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el sol apenas asomaba entre la ventana, los gallos cantaban su melodía temprana, poco normal, y se escuchaban algunas carretas siendo arrastradas hacia lugares desconocidos para mí. Me puse de pie y me acerque a la ventana para contemplar el sol salir por completo, desde allí podía ver el gran salón; sobre salía de todas las demás casas en hermosura y tamaño por lo cual no era muy complicado ubicarlo. Mientras mis ojos recorrían el hermoso pueblo de Berk me halle contemplando lo que debía ser una herrería.

¿Y a quien halle allí? A nadie más que a la rubia que había interrumpido mis sueños durante toda la noche. Hofferson estaba vestida con ropa mas "vikinga" si es que es la forma correcta de describirla, tenía su hacha colgando en la espalda y estaba hablando con un hombre grande. Al igual que ayer, traía el cabello amarado en una trenza que, obediente, no permitía a los rubios retoños moverse libremente. Me recosté de la ventana para mirarla mejor y mientras estaba allí, viajando por su cabello y su rostro me encontré con sus ojos.

Estaba mirándome, sentí que las mejillas se me tiñeron de un profundo tono carmesí. No me atreví a moverme, pero no quite mi mirada de la de ella, nos observamos algunos segundos hasta que ella levanto la mano para saludarme. Me puse mas rojo al comprobar que realmente si me estaba mirando, todavía había tenido la esperanza de que quizás mirara el árbol junto a la casa. Ante los nervios decidí apartarme de la ventana y al hacerlo me encontré con Dagur que recién comenzaba a despertar.

Lo que menos deseaba en ese preciso momento era hablar con Dagur así que corrí a la puerta y salí de allí antes de que estuviese lo suficiente consiente como para impedirme huir de la reunión con el Sr. Hofferson. ¡Sí! No vine con la intención de exponer mi opinión sobre el tratado de paz, todos habíamos discutido lo que teníamos que decir y si Dagur lo decía no hacía falta que yo estuviese allí. Nuestro tratado consiste en la unión matrimonial entre un príncipe y la princesa de Berk; de no poder existir esta clausura simplemente no cederíamos a aceptar una alianza; a menos que nos ofrezcan una mejor propuesta. Esta propuesta debería ser analizada por nuestros reyes así que tendríamos que viajar nuevamente de regreso a casa y regresar nuevamente a Berk con respuestas.

Al salir el sol me golpeo con fuerza el cuerpo, debía estar realmente ardiendo para provocar tal efecto en el cuerpo de un vikingo acostumbrado al calor abrazador, claro, yo no soy ese tipo de vikingo, paso demasiado tiempo en mi cuarto recolectando información. Mis pasos se dirigían solos, realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención de hacia dónde iba pero mis pasos se dirigieron de manera casi automática hacia el bosque. Quizás podría conseguir algo de comer para el pobre dragón que había quedado indefenso. Esa era una manera excelente para eludir mi responsabilidad como príncipe sustituido, así suelo denominarme, ya que mi opinión suele ser la menos importante; siempre por debajo de la de Dagur e incluso por debajo de la de Heather.

P.O.V Astrid

La mañana se alzo hermosa en Berk, desperté cuando aun el sol no salía y todavía los restos de la luna y las estrellas se aferraban al cielo dominantemente, anhelando hacer eterno su estadía en aquel espacio. La realidad es que no podía dormir pensando en Hipo, verlo me hizo sentir, primeramente, culpable de su vida. Si ser Hipo era difícil siendo un berkiano no quiero ni imaginar que suplicio está viviendo siendo un desquiciado. ¡Y todo es mi culpa! Me siento realmente responsable, en gran parte porque lo soy, de la desdicha del verdadero heredero de Berk!

Al no poder conciliar el sueño decidí vestirme y salir. Mientras me vestía y pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las ultimas veinte y cuatro horas, y se me paso el tiempo volando. Todavía estaba pensando en la propuesta del príncipe Dagur, cuando el sol asomo casi por completo y salí hacia la herrería a pedirle a Bocón que afilara la espada de mi padre. Dagur es el príncipe más siniestro y detestable que he conocido, además de desagradable, de una forma u otra a intentado coquetear sutilmente conmigo y lo he ignorado por completo; aun así, temo que parte de su propuesta me incluya a mi…ya que me insinuó algo parecido mientras caminábamos hacia Berk. Mi padre jamás me obligaría a contraer nupcias con alguien como Dagur, o eso quiero pensar.

-Buen día, Astrid.- me saludo Bocón mientras se estiraba.

-Buen día, te he traído esto.- dije tendiéndole la espada.

-La he afilado hace dos días.- me contesto el rubio tomándola entre sus manos.

-Mi padre dice que necesita ser afilada de todos modos.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ese padre tuyo me va a llevar a la muerte.- dijo observando y tocando la espada.

-Si…claro…- susurre distraída cuando en uno de esos momentos que miraba hacia aquella casa donde la noche anterior había dejado a Abadejo lo vi reclinado en la ventana con la cabeza ladeada observándome. Siempre me he percatado de la manera tierna en la que sus orbes verdes me observaban disimuladamente en medio de los combates o de las secciones de entrenamiento, pero jamás me había mirado como me miraba hoy…quizás porque era el pero al mismo tiempo era otra versión del.

Nunca había sentido aquello que se apodero de mi pecho y estomago cuando mis ojos se toparon con aquellos ojos verdes que me hacían pensar en el bosque. El no aparto su mirada y yo tampoco lo hice aun cuando comencé a sentir unos nervios poco normales apretarme las entrañas. Eran sentimientos tan nuevos que de primera instancia me sentí extraña, pensé que enfermaba, quizás podría ser fiebre, o algo parecido. El corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente en mi pecho y para disimularlo salude a Abadejo, quizás con la esperanza de que ese bombear pasara desapercibido y aun sabiendo que estábamos demasiado lejos como para que él lo hubiese escuchado.

Al saludarle lo vi esconderse casi de inmediato y decidí despedirme de Bocón y salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Me sentía extraña, tantos años que conviví en Berk con Hipo y nunca me había ocurrido lo que me ocurrió hoy…o bueno…quizás…si había ocurrido pero jamás lo había tomado en cuenta. De todos modos ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ese nerviosismo, ese bombear repentinamente rápido, ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. ¿Me iré a enfermar? ¿Sera hambre? ¿Culpa? ¿Preocupación? ¡Sea lo que sea, y si llegase a ser otra cosa, debe morir irremediablemente.

-Auch.- escuche una queja y cuando me gire Hipo estaba a pocos pasos en el suelo; había tropezado con una enorme rama y había acabado en el suelo casi comiendo arena, poco le faltaba para llegar a ese extremo.

-Hola, pescado.- lo salude acercándome, pero conservando mi distancia por si loco corazón volvía a acelerarse.

-Hola Astrid….Astrid Hola.- me dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose.

\- ¿Y eso? Hola Hipo…Hipo hola.- me burle dejando salir una risa.

-Lo siento, son…los nervios.- dijo inconscientemente y luego se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas.

-¿Nervios?- pregunte dando un paso hacia delante divertida, jamás había visto lo bonito que tenia Hipo los ojos, tampoco me había percatado de lo lindo que se veía repitiendo mi nombre nerviosamente o lo gracioso que era ese tip nervioso que tiene en los hombros.

-¿Nervios? ¿Qué nervios? No nervios no.- dijo trabándose repetidas veces con la lengua y moviendo de manera graciosa los hombros.

-¿Qué haces en el bosque? Deberías alejarte de las ramas.- le dije dando un paso más cerca y dejando el tema de los nervios atrás, porque de momento el tenerlo cerca también me había puesto nerviosa a mí, y realmente no deseaba aceptar lo lindo que encontraba al castaño de momento. ¡El cambio de vida me ha afectado las hormonar! ¡Considero a Hipo guapo, debo estar delirando!

-Pues...vine a tomar aire…ya sabes… el bosque…el ambiente…- comenzó a decir y el movimiento de sus hombros me informaba que seguía igual de nervioso que hace algunos minutos atrás.

-Hipo…- susurre y le sujete los hombros para que dejase de hablar.

-Astrid…- jamás había escuchado a alguien susurrar mi nombre de aquella forma tan suave, tan intima, tan dulce, tan bonita…aquel murmullo apenas era perceptible pero…estuve lo suficiente cerca como para oírlo. No sabía que decirle, de momento las ideas se me estancaron en la garganta y me quede simplemente sujetándole los hombros mientras el simplemente me miraba…y me miraba.

-¿No deberías estar con Dagur en la reunión?- fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando recordé las ideas que habían estado pasando por mi cabeza en las últimas horas.

-Sí, pero…no me gustan mucho las reuniones.- me dijo y cambio el rostro.

-Así que… ¿Qué propuesta nos traen? Podría saber.- me atreví a preguntar.

-Realmente Dagur es el que la tiene totalmente clara.- me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Sabes que esta princesa…no está en época de casarse ¿Verdad?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente, busque su mirada verde y la encontré. Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y luego parpadeo varias veces, al parecer buscando las palabras con las cuales decirme algo que me hiciese pensar que ese no era el plan que tenían desde un inicio.

-¿No quieres casarte? Ya cumples la edad casadera.- me dijo nerviosamente.

-No pienso casarme, Hipo, y menos con un desquiciado.- dije mordaz, pero luego entendí lo que había dicho; cuando Hipo bajo tímidamente la mirada y su semblante decayó momentáneamente. La realidad es que cuando dije desquiciado en forma generalizada, me refería únicamente al desquiciado de Dagur que en gran parte me daba cierto miedo; pero no iba a explicarle eso a Hipo.

-Es…tu decisión.- susurro subiendo los hombros.

-Hay una laguna muy bonita cerca de aquí… ¿Quieres venir?- le pregunte para romper la tención que se había acumulado en el aire.

-¿Laguna? ¡No! ¿No prefieres la montaña?- me dijo nerviosamente y nuevamente me escondía la mirada.

-¿Montaña? ¡Mejor la laguna, ven sígueme! ¡No puedes irte de Berk sin haber visto esa laguna!- le dije riendo y tire de su brazo para que me siguiese. Antes de haber pedido mi absurdo deseo, esa laguna era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hipo, lo sé porque muchas veces lo escuche decírselo a Patapez, aun cuando Hipo pensaba que yo no le prestaba atención. Justo en este instante desearía estar sentada con los chicos hablando de cosas poco importante y dándole golpes en el hombro al pescado parlanchín de Hipo.

-Auch ¿Por qué me golpeas?- pregunto Hipo cuando le golpee el hombro sin motivo, solo quería recordar cómo se sentía hacerlo. Siempre hacia la misma pregunta, y siempre dejaba reflejar el mismo rostro confundido y descompuesto, siempre voy a disfrutar dándole un buen golpe en el hombro.

-No lo sé, quería hacerlo.- le dije empujándolo para que avanzara.

…..

Continuara….


End file.
